User blog:Ilovehunterclarington/Idea for my Fanfiction
Plot: Carla Hale an student. she is genius. until she had a premonotion that the Mini Water Ride will derail killing everyone. as she freaks out it force her other classmates to get out of the ride. carla's premonotion became truth it derail killing her classmates Rachel, Jess, Keith, Carl, Josh, Jake and her brother Carlo. after the memorial for there dead classmates. Jess' sister Jessi is in her balcolony when she accidently fall to her death. carla with her bestfriend's boyfriend Rodney Lee is about to learn death's plan. the spoiled brat and popular cheerleader Precious Vandergeld is having a little agurment with her frenemy Kelly Rogers. as precious push kelly to the train rails causing kelly to be hitten by the speeding train. the nexy day carla and rodney visit James Gomez and its girlfriend Katrina Spencer. they said that katrina is the third one to die that makes katrna nervous. on the road katrina is walking when an electric wires smash her to death. james is in a car accident that makes his car exploding killing him and the others. the next day they also visit Sean Oh. they tell sean about the death's plan and he belives. until he forgot the water open that causing him to slip on the floor and electrouced by the falling electric fan. next day they also visit another survivor and the fifth survivor to die Derrick Spencer katrina's elder brother. they warn him and he ignore them. until he is impaled by the knifes fly towards his face. carla is on her sixth day to warn another survivor but she became depress because of his brother's death so they don't warn the popular sorority girl and carla's friend Andrea Blossom. andrea try to cheer carla by going to the sauna but carla ignore it. andrea attend at the sauna until she is burn to death. carla and rodney learn that the cause of there classmates death is because they are a suvivor they look at the internet and learn that the north bay bridge collapse and the flight 180 explode. and learn that one of the north bay bridge survivor named olivia castle ride on a coaster called "Devil's Flight" that also derail that makes the survivor die. they also learn that there sir Dennis Portman is a survivor until carla have another premonotion that the Stewart High School will collapse until carla wakes up she freaks up and the teacher calm her up. until her premonotion became truth it collapse killing her and the others. Premonotion: Carla with her brother Carlo is riding in a ride called "Mini Water Ride" it is like an roller coaster. then the ride starts. Precious have a phone call and suddenly her phone fall causing the ride to be in half killing Rachel ,Jess, Keith, Carl, Josh, and Jessi. the half of the ride where Carla, Carlo, Rodney, Precious, Andrea, Sean, Jake, James, Derrick, Katrina, and Kelly is riding it causes the water to be with electric that cause kelly to be electrouced. an metals fly to katrina, james and sean killing them. the wire that supports the ride was remove causing derrick and andrea to be smash to death. then the ride fall killing precious, rodney, carlo and carla. Characters and there Deaths: *''Carla Hale - Bisected by an wire'' *''Rodney Lee - Stones fall on him'' *''Precious Vandergeld - Impaled by an Pole'' *''Dennis Portman - Incinerated when his inventions explode '' *''Andrea Blossom - Incinerated in her sauna'' *''Derrick Spencer - Face impaled by an knives'' *''Sean Oh - Electrouced by the water and the falling electric fan'' *''James Gomez - Incinerated when his car exlplode'' *''Katrina Spencer - Smash to death by an wires'' *''Kelly Rogers - Hitten by an Speeding Train'' *''Jessi McNamara - Fall on her Balcolony '' *''Carlo Hale - Mini Water Ride Derailment'' *''Jake Vandergeld - Mini Water Ride Derailment'' *''Josh Kramer - Mangled in Mini Water Ride Derailment'' *''Carl Hoffman - Mangled in Mini Water Ride Derailment'' *''Keith Merriman - Mangled in Mini Water Ride Derailment'' *''Jess McNamara - Mangled in Mini Water Ride Derailment'' *''Rachel Blossom - Mangled in Mini Water Ride Derailment '' My Dream Actors and Actress to play those characters: *''Danielle Panabaker - Carla Hale (Friday the 13th)'' *''Matt Lanter - Rodney Lee (Star Wars :The Clone Wars)'' *''Briana Evigan - Precious Vandergeld (Step Up 2: The Streets)'' *''Tobin Bell - Dennis Portman (Saw 2)'' *''Christine Quinn - Andrea Blossom (Human Versus Zombies)'' *''Andrew Garfield - Derrick Spencer (The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus)'' *''Daniel Cudmore - Sean Oh (X - Men:The Last Stand)'' *''Taylor Launter - James Gomez (Twilight)'' *''Katrina Bowden - Katrina Spencer (Tucker & Dale vs Evil)'' *''Megan Fox - Kelly Rogers (Transformers)'' *''Cody Kennedy - Jessi McNamara (Tru Love)'' *''Paul James Jordan - Carlo Hale (Piranha 3DD)'' *''Jon Cor - Jake Vandergeld (American Pie:The Naked Mile)'' *''Zac Efron - Josh Kramer (17 Again)'' *''Chris Evans - Carl Hoffman (Captain America: The First Avenger)'' *''Logan Lerman - Keith Merriman (1:30 to Yuma)'' *''Ashley Tisdale - Jess McNamara (High School Musical)'' *''Drew Barrymore - Rachel Blossom (Scream)'' Category:Blog posts